Cutting edge
by k7
Summary: Summary: Sharp mind and strong fist can defeat any magic. Stay ahead of your opponent every single time. A calculative and genius Issei takes on devils, fallen angels and angels. Desperation and love are keys to survival. Wait, love what?


**Cutting edge**

**Summary: Sharp mind and strong fist can defeat any magic. Stay ahead of your opponent every single time. A calculative and genius Issei takes on devils, fallen angels and angels. Desperation and love are keys to survival. Wait, love what!? **

**Disclaimer: Ria-tan's oppai belongs to Issei. Issei and others belong to ****Ishibumi Ichiei and his team. Damn, I want Rias' oppai too.**

* * *

><p>'Sixty seven'<p>

I twirled the pen twice between my fingers and sighed. Weather is nice and warm, I noted while looking through the window next to me; my classmates will probably rush straight after the lunch bell to occupy spots under the trees. And as usual, I will take my lunch in my classroom amongst a handful of others 'alone'. I should probably concentrate on class right now.

Right on cue our new Maths teacher spun and smiled at me. "Issei?" she prompted.

"Sixty seven" I muttered the answer without thought. She gave another smile and nodded to me and the class. I can feel angry glares at my back. Kabuto Kobayashi, baseball club member and one of the popular guys in our class glared at me and mouthed 'Show off'.

Jerk. He was probably questioned right before me. I can't help but answer when questions were asked. The lunch bell rang and students started moving from their seats immediately. I stood up and walked towards the board to wipe the integral calculus problem. Our Maths teacher gave me a small smile before picking up her things and moving out of the class.

I can feel the angry glares increase twofold. Sweat drop. Only one reason for that; our new Maths teacher was… 'Hot'. She had been at our school for only a week and she had hard time remembering any names. Except mine; Just my luck, another reason for my already bad popularity to dwindle further.

I opened my lunch box and started eating.

I am Hyoudou Issei, second year high school student, top student of our class and overall best student of our year. I am friendless and hate my life.

"I hope my University life will be better than this. Pfft, who am I kidding?"

* * *

><p>"Big tits are the best. The sponginess, the elasticity and the opportunity to simple mash your face and lie your face down on oppai is the absolute best. I have nothing against small breasts too; they are the best for sucking and munching."<p>

"I understand what you are saying. But I am a proud lolicon, the cuteness and adorability factor trumps for me. I occasionally prefer big oppai too but lolis are gift to mankind from God. You get what I am trying to say?"

The two boys walking next to me nodded sagely. I took a couple of steps away from them lest people associate me with these lechers. These are Motohama and Matsuda, the infamous 'Perverted duo", the biggest perverts of our school. They are quite possibly my only friends though it's pushing it. We have this after school ritual of walking together until we reach separate paths that take us home. We had been doing this from our middle school days. It gave me a sense of normality though I steadfastly refuse whenever someone asks me if I am their friend. That would be social suicide and actual make my chance of getting a girlfriend into negative figures.

"What do you think Ise?" Motohama asked.

What!? Oh big breasts and lolicon. "Each has their own preference, I guess…" I finished awkwardly.

They both nodded in satisfaction. "Ise, we are having a porn marathon tonight at my home. We are watching classics like 'Onsen adventures: Voluptuous sisters', 'Oppai queen: Midnight seduction'. Do you want to come? Hey, you are yet to return the DVDs I lent you last year".

I flushed crimson. Oh yes, I accidently borrowed porn DVDs from Matsuda last year. It went something like this.

"Hey, Ise"

I was about to turn right and head towards my home when Matsuda called me.

"Here have this, watch this tonight alone. You'll thank me later".

I accepted a cover presented to me suspiciously and put it inside my bag. It felt like a couple of DVDs and muttered thanks. That night I was scarred for the rest of my life but it was… very informative. It shed light on a completely different knowledge forbidden from me. I made sure I was sufficiently well informed and stopped watching ever since. The reason I never returned was I stashed it somewhere in my room where my mother wouldn't find it and forgot its location.

"No thanks" I replied still flushing.

"Geez, loosen up Ise. At this rate you'll never make friends or get a girlfriend". This was Motohama. It actually hit me harder than I would admit so I nodded blankly. I wanted to say, 'Why don't you have a girlfriend then?' but my attention was diverted by a girl who appeared suddenly in front of me. She wore different uniform and was definitely a bishoujo. I wondered what she wanted with us when Motohama muttered to Matsuda, "Damn, 82 54 84".

What the Fuck! It's that weird ability that allows him to measure the three sizes of girls. It was unnerving and frightening; I felt dishonored on behalf of the girl and wanted to punch him straight in the face. I calmed myself and looked at the girl who was blushing very prettily. And then she said,

"I love you, Hyoudou-kun! Please go out with me!"

Birds chirped, clouds stopped and I can hear my heartbeat strongly in my ears. My face must have been so red I can literally feel heat radiating from it. That was my first confession from a girl. I always assumed I would be the one asking a girl out. I wanted to accept in a cool way but what came out was,

"Eh?"

I can see similar jaw dropping expressions on 'Perverted duo'. I couldn't contain my smug smile and as a result I almost missed her next statement.

"Please give me your mobile number…" she was still blushing. How cute. Apparently her name was Yuuma Amano and studied in a nearby school. I already guessed it. When I picked my mobile phone from my pocket she gently took it from me and messaged her mobile from mine still blushing, all the while I stood unintelligently.

"See you later Hyoudou-kun, I'll text you tonight". With that she ran off.

"Y- you bastard!" growled the 'Perverted duo'.

I smiled smugly "Boys this is where I graduate from being a boy to a man. Try and keep up ok? It will be embarrassing to spend time with boys without girlfriends" I teased mercilessly.

With that I coolly walked away amidst jealous stares. Life was great for Issei right now. I can see it; this is the turning point in my life.

* * *

><p>Why does life have to be so difficult? It's just so hard picking an outfit for my first date. After careful contemplation I went ahead with a casual jeans and a loose fitting T-shirt. It was my favourite. Few more minutes of grooming later I stood in my living room while my mother fussed over me.<p>

"My baby boy all grown up. All handsome and going on dates already. Make sure you don't give me grand babies too soon ok? On second thought I don't mind pampering my cute little grand-kids".

I was too embarrassed to speak anything so I just let my Mom dote on me. It was Sunday and after several rounds of text with Yuuma-chan we decided our first date today. I was supposed to meet her four hours from now on a local restaurant. I knew I will be too early but I can't help my nervousness – I blame the inexperience of youth.

Even now,I can hardly believe it, someone as wonderful and pretty as Yuuma-chan asking me on a date. First, I thought it was a trick played by her and her friends. But she was very serious on the date; she even mailed me pictures of her including one in her pajamas. I took four copies of it and the last one was my desktop background.

"Don't embarrass him too much, dear", my father told from our dining table with morning newspaper in his hands. He nodded at me and gave me a 'thumbs up' sign while containing his smile that threatened to break out.

I will make you proud Dad and Mom. I truly am blessed to have such wonderful parents, they always support me. I won't fail them I promised myself and left home for my first ever date.

As expected I arrived three hours early and spent my time examining the weird looking symbol I picked up on the way. It was an occult thing a weird looking guy have me which I picked randomly too bothered to note the contents in my nervousness. On top of the flier was written in big bold letters,

"Your dream will be granted!" what a load of bull I thought. When I was about to toss it into a dustbin I saw Yuuma-chan walking towards me with a smile. I immediately put it my pocket. Yuuma-chan was so cute and her black silky hair was very pretty. She had a cute dimple when she smiled, I can notice this even from a fair distance. I saved it in my brain to never forget my first date appearing on a casual dress. I had very good sight in fact I can see the letters on her purse if I squinted. The things I see I never forget, I have eidetic memory, it was an anomaly that the doctors said will stop after my ninth or tenth birthday. Only it never stopped, my parents were immensely proud.

When she reached me she gave me a heart-warming smile which I responded. I hoped it didn't come out as a grimace. Wordlessly, we walked hand in hand inside the restaurant where I pulled a seat for her. She smiled; what a wonderful reaction. When I sat down I noted we were still holding hands. This is the best feeling I decided.

"Was I late?" she asked. I replied "Don't worry, I also just got here". Bingo! I always wanted to say that. She ordered a Chocolate parfait while I ordered a Butterscotch milk shake, we had a great time. She was still holding my hands; I nearly shed tears of happiness. I watched her eat leaving my half-finished milkshake forgotten. Her eating face was very cute too, I noted.

We left the restaurant holding hands. I was hoping I can manage a kiss out of my first date. Though I didn't think we'd actually do that. We were walking for a while when I recognized we were at a park fair distance away from the town. It was evening already and the sky was darkening very quickly. I noted the park was isolated; there was fairly any other person apart from us.

What is this setting!? This is a perfect setting for an ending of a romantic date. My chances of getting kissed just doubled no tripled. My mind was racing, all the while supplying various images of us kissing with kissy sound effects.

"It was fun today" she told me smiling. I realized I was smiling too.

"Hey, Ise-kun"

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date."

Here it is the moment of truth; I prepared myself mentally for my first kiss. I wanted it to be the best first kiss ever. "What is it Yuuma-chan?"

I hoped it didn't sound as desperate as I felt. Goddammit! I hoped it didn't put her off. Instead she asked,

"Would you die for me?"

I think I heard wrong. I asked her, "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you, I what?"

This time she spoke very clearly, "I asked, would you die for me?" She was still smiling but it was no longer cute. There was some cruel amusement mixed in there, I desperately prayed I was imagining things. That was when I heard her clothes slightly ripping, from her back came two long appendages black and feathery. Were those wings?

She was still smiling at me with those cold and cruel eyes. This is a nightmare, it had been so perfect. I felt like crying, disgusted with myself.

"It was fun, the short time I spent with you. It was like playing couple with a little child." More hurtful words spewed from her mouth, I was fairly sure tears were spilling from my eyes. Then I felt anger.

There was a loud and buzzing noise; it was coming from something in her hands. It was bright and glowed in now dark night. She looked like a vengeful angel out to destroy her enemies. But I committed no crime. She released the bright thing which was shaped like a spear from her hands and threw it straight at me. My mind and body were on auto pilot by now. I already started moving the moment it left her hands. The spear crashed behind me with a loud noise, I wanted to check the damage that thing caused but I didn't lest she try something when I turned around. She looked just as shocked as me that it missed. It missed by a whisker and even I didn't know I had such sharp reflexes.

"How interesting!? Is this perhaps your sacred gear?"

Sacred-what? I stared dumbly at her question. This whole situation was madness, killing someone on a date. I didn't want to die, I want to achieve so many things, and I want to make my Mom and Dad proud. I can't afford to die here.

"Perhaps you can dodge these too?" this time there were three spears forming around her. Same brightness and the buzzing sound. If it hits my vital organs I am dead, and then they were coming towards me. Just as before I dodged them but suddenly there was immense pain which followed a piercing squish sound. I looked down. My left thigh was pierced by one spear. It was very painful, so painful that I just wanted to scream my lungs out. But I didn't, I wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"Haha, perhaps not …" she laughed at my pain. And threw couple more spears towards me I had nowhere to hide and watched as the spears stuck my stomach and chest. Suddenly there was so much blood only then did I realize I was coughing up blood.

"You tracked my light spears' movements again. Good! But moving in pain is very difficult you know…" she drawled. I was so angry, not at her but at myself. To be so easily fooled is unacceptable; I wallowed in self-disgust.

"Don't cry Hyoudou-kun. I am very sorry. This feels like kicking a puppy. But you were a threat to us so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

Again this Sacred-thing, my eyes started to blur. She said "Even I pity you now; it wasn't a clean hit it seems. You should have just taken it like a man Hyoudou-kun, now you will die a very long and painful death. I will make sure nobody disturbs you in your last moment, you deserve atleast that. Good bye Hyoudou-kun it was a nice date". And then she was not there.

It really was a horrible way to go; I was now coughing up blood like crazy. Something fell out of my pocket. The spears were still sticking out of me, I tried to remove them but I couldn't even lift my arms. This is what it feels like dying I realized. I wondered if my parents would be saddened by my death. What an awful question! They were good parents no great parents, always caring for me. Mom, Dad I am sorry I couldn't fulfil your expectations of me. I hope they never find out Matsuda's DVDs. The perverted duo, will they be shocked at my death I wondered. Probably not, I was never good friends with them. Then I remembered red hair, the girl in our school, my sempai. I don't know why but I suddenly remembered her. I always loved her red hair. She was very pretty, the best looking girl in my school. But I loved her hair. I didn't want to die lonely; if I die, I wanted to die in the arms of that pretty girl with beautiful red hair.

Gremory, I remembered. Rias Gremory was her name.

Suddenly there was light. Then there was a voice, "You are the one who called me, right?" The voice was cheerful and filled with amusement. What was so amusing about my death, I wondered.

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound...Oh my, looks like something interesting is happening. So it's you... It is really interesting."

She was saying something but then I saw red, her beautiful red hair. Coughing up blood I said, "What beautiful… red hair?"

She gasped. Then I knew no more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

After four days of non-stop High School DxD light novels, this came out. I think I did okay; this is the first chapter anyway. I feel like I have improved a lot from my first story, it's been so long since I wrote my first piece of fan fiction.

Anyway, I like Issei as a character lot. I know many people hate him but I don't, if you've read light novels rather than Manga and Anime you will know what I'm talking about. He's a cool character. Though I like his character a lot I tweaked his character a bit here. Yes, this is Genius! Eidetic! Issei. Yes, this will be a harem pairing. But he will start out very weak same as original but please tolerate for one or two chapters. He will get better I promise.

I need a good experienced beta. If someone volunteers, please PM me.

As always, read and review. I won't hold you ransom for reviews, next chapter will be longer and will definitely be posted within a week. Please enjoy.


End file.
